Hills Terrain
Hills Terrain is one of Terrain types in Bloons Monkey City. This terrain favors Tack Shooters and Heli Pilots, but restricts Dart Monkey. It can be found in places with lot of small point out light green hills with white fog on the map. Features *Most tracks have one-entry-one-exit paths, with the exception the first and 5th track. *Having plenty of open spaces, except the 4th track. *Most of the tracks are curvy. Tracks The difficulties are based on the track itself, and may vary based on City Level and actual tile difficulty. Y Hill Description This track consists of one-entry path, that later splits into 2 exits, making Spike Factories don't do well as it does on other tracks. There are also some trees that disallow towers to be placed there, but ignore that. Tips *Boomerang Throwers are very good for those "curvy corners", although Tack Shooters would fit. *Monkey Aces, with the "∞"-formation on the big "curvy corner" can hit bloons easily. *Banana Farms, Sniper Monkey and Mortar Monkeys are good for this track, as there are a lot of open spaces. Strategies Use a ninja monkey as a starting tower and try to buy as much 2/0 farms as you can. Then buy 4/2 ninjas and 4/2 farms in the late game. Use a village to reduce the costs and buy few 3/0 tack shooters for MOAB class bloons. In the very late rounds, you can either buy some Blade Maelstrom or ice towers with a 2/3 village. (You can also add some) SS Description The bloons come from near top left entrace and go to the tunnel, making the bloons are "invulnerable" to hit when they're in the tunnel. Afterwards, they go to the bottom right exit. Just like most of Hills Terrain tracks, this track consists of plenty open spaces. Tips *"8"-formation Monkey Aces on the top of the tunnel would pop bloons easily. *A spike factory is very suitable for this track in the end. *2/4 or 4/x Tack shooters in the bends can be a good choice. *A 4/2 or low ninja monkey is suitable for early rounds. Strategies (You can add some.) Seashell Description The bloons come too from near top left entrance and turning, then forwards to tunneling to the exit. Also, this track fits a lot of open spaces, that are good for long-range towers. Tips *Placing Spike Factories in the exit are very good for pop bloons that are going to leak, but it shouldn't hit the path above the tunnel. *"O"-formation Monkey Aces can hit bloons quickly. *Ninja monkeys in the middle of the track is a good idea for early or even late rounds if you can get many, suggest using 4/2. *You may think long range towers like super monkeys with expensive and powerful upgrades can do very good at this track, however it is not true. The reason is that they will always miss, so this is why 3/x monkey aces are sometimes better than 4/x monkey aces. Strategies (You can add some.) dIp Description Named "dIp" because bloons coming from the top left entrance, then turn quickly to the first tunnel (the "d" part). The bloons, then go to the second loop and then forwards to third loop (the "I" part), and this time the bloons tunneling for the 3rd time. The bloons then tunneling to the 4th loop and then exit (the "p" part). Tips *Because the tunnel system, Boomerang Throwers (except for x/3-4) are bad on this track because of its slow attack. *The loops are very good for Tack Shooters. *Spike Factories are suitable on this track, as well as most Hills Terrain tracks. Strategy (You can add some) Mustache Description The bloons coming from both left side and right side. The bloons that coming from left side exits to right side, and vice versa, forming a "mustache" path, hence the name Mustache. Tips *Avoid rely on Spike Factories, since this track has 2 exits. *A ninja monkey can be a good starting tower. *A tack shooter can also be a good starting tower, suggest 3/0s. It can also be a good idea for spamming in late rounds for MOAB class bloon, with some 4/0 tack shooters combined with blade maelstroms with the support with few 2/2-3 village, as tack shooters are favored in hills terrains. Strategies (You can add some) Beaker (Bloon Dunes only) Description It has one exit and have some fog in the left down side and the right up side of the track. There are three bends, From left to right is the smallest bend, then bigger, they rightest is the biggest bend so it is not good for small range towers like tack shooters. This is arguably the second easiest track in hills terrains, the easiest is the dip track. Tips *A good method is to use tack shooters in the bends to pop MOAB class bloons. *A spike factory is a good starting tower *A ninja monkey is good for popping early bloons, combine with a bomb tower. *Using Spike Factories only already can win this track. Strategies (You can add some) Category:Tiles (BMC) Category:Terrain types Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons Monkey City Mobile